daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurohane Maribel
Maribel Kurohane (黒羽 マリベル) is a cool type idol and a third-year student of Daybreak Academy. She uses the brand LoLi GoThiC. She was originally from the Lucidum Institution for two years before transferring to Daybreak for her third year onwards. Bio Appearance Maribel is a light-skinned girl with relaxed, lavender eyes and thin lips. She has slightly wavy black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. She stands at 5’4’’. She casually wears dark, collared shirts and light-colored, simple skirts, furthering the elegant appeal. Maribel is usually wearing either a purple or black rose clip in her hair. Personality Maribel, while having an elegant, refined vibe, is reserved and soft-spoken, especially around people she doesn't know. She tends to stay out of the way and quiet, making her seem lonely. Maribel however, doesn't really mind, just believing she has nothing to really add to the conversation that's worth something. Maribel has a draw to help people she knows in need due to hearing of her parent's successes of helping others as mediums. If you are her friend, she will even stress out over you as if she was your own parent, even making one of her reasons to transfer to Daybreak Academy to help Mai Matsubayashi out. Maribel likes paranormal activity and ghosts, making it a theme of hers. Background Maribel comes from a family lineage of mediums known for their successes in helping others. Currently, her older brother takes control of the business. Maribel isn't overly interested in the medium business due to her reserved nature making it difficult to talk to new people without help, so she decides to become an idol and help people in other ways. She still cares about her family's business and passion, however, and she plans to help advertise and represent them if she becomes famous. Relationships |-|Classmates= *Matsubayashi Mai: Maribel and Mai knew each other before going to Daybreak. Maribel finds Mai adorable and greatly cares for her, as well as thankful for trying to get her to open up. Maribel does worry for Mai, however, with Mai's more hyperactive personality and tries to help her with idoling as much as she can. *Eihime Miku: While already aware of Miku's success as a top idol, Maribel gives her a lot more respect after working with her during the Dramatic Cup. |-|Family= Idol Activities Main Activities |-|Performances= *4 Witches Night *6B Into the New World (With UWJ) *6B Fake & True (With UWJ) *7 Promise |-|Discography= Maribel has currently released one album, during the time of her second year at Lucidum Institute. *06/24/2018 Lonely Night |-|Drama/TV Shows= *2019 Stage of Fate - As Sky Priestess ??? Aura Maribel is surrounded by an eerie, almost transparent, white fog. Purple spirit whisps of different shades and sizes float around her. Three ghosts float around Maribel in a circle at different levels. Skills |-|Dancing= Maribel has done ballet when she was young, and it is her strongest type of dance, being delicate yet powerful. She has learned and performed other kinds of dance as well, but never at the same level as ballet or waltz. |-|Singing = When it comes to soft, elegant singing, Maribel does it well, almost entrancing audiences with her voice. She learned it to compliment her dancing. Maribel outside of that is rather weak, and thus enrolled in the singing class in hopes of expanding her range and power. |-|Acting= Maribel gained an interest in acting, liking how one can portray many different characters. Like her other skills, she excels in elegant roles but does not so well is others and is trying to change that. |-|Designing = Maribel initially picked up the class out of curiosity at the Lucidum institute. While she doesn't think she'll be a designer in the future, she finds the process relaxing. |-|Mediumship= Maribel is trained to listen to spirits in hopes to run the family business. Maribel is still inexperienced and cannot consistently hear and comprehend ghosts, but claims she helped calm a ghost in an abandoned church when she was younger. She has gained a liking to ghosts and the paranormal. Mai likes to tease Maribel about it, claiming the real reason she's so reserved is she can't hear anyone over the ghosts. Autograph Maribel has her name written in cursive, with a ghost surrounding below the autograph. If she's feeling cheeky, the ghost with have "Boo!" written next to it. Classes *Due to current scheduling, Maribel's classes are likely to change* Aurora Singing Course 3 Eclipse Acting Course 3 Lustrous Design Course.3 Coords |-|Normal= *Pale Dawn Coord (School Coord) *Cross Healing Coord *Houndstooth Coord |-|Rare = *Magic Midnight Coord *Beautiful Figure Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Etymology Kurohane '(黒羽) is split into two kanji, kuro (黒) meaning black and hane (羽) meaning feather. '''Maribel '(マリベル) is written in katakana. It has a French origin, combining the words Mary and Belle. Belle means beauty in French. Trivia * '''Favorite Food: '''Triple Chocolate Cake * '''Favorite Colour: Purple of many shades * Favorite Flower: '''Lily of the Valley * '''Favorite Animal: Black cat * '''Charm Point: '''Voice * Maribel tends to speak very formally out of habit. Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Students Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Kurohane Maribel